Youth And Whisky
by RaNdOmZz
Summary: Frankie and Connor entail on their strange adventures that will begin in their arrival to Elm Tree House. They enter as close as siblings, but will they leave as mortal enemies? (My first FF, sorry if the summary isn't that good) Rated T for some of the subjects mentioned.
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of the characters in the TBR/TDG series. Also, I've made the house seem a bit bigger, just for the story's sake. It is kind of set after TBR but before TDG.**

**Title is a song and belongs to Black Veil Brides :)**

**Chapter 1**

"Get off me, I can handle myself." The girl snapped snatching her bags from her social worker. Her hair was dyed a silver/grey colour and it was backcombed very large and she had thick make-up on. She wore a Lady Gaga t-shirt tucked into some blue high waist shorts and some black converse. She wore a lot of bracelets and an octopus necklace and she had a 20mm expander. She also had a fake tail, for whatever reason.

"Francesca Willis! That's not how you behave; it's not our fault the care home shut down."

"It might be cool Frankie, just chill." Connor said sighing. Connor was like a big brother to Francesca, even if they were the same age. Connor was very tall for being 15, being 6 feet tall. He had bleached blonde hair and relatively tanned looking, styled to current fashions, and his wardrobe consisted of "Topman" styled clothing. His Newcastle accent seemed to be unhide-able, no matter where he went. Frankie just hoped he wasn't going to end up being so easily persuaded like he was before.

"Why couldn't they have just left us and took the cute kids who will find a home easily?" Francesca moaned.

"Because that isn't how it works, sadly. Everyone else is getting moved around the country." Connor sighed entering the big house. The two stuck closely together as they were invited in by a middle-aged man who showed their care-worker, and the two of them, to the office.

"So, after Hare Dale home had to close we know you've had a tough time getting people in here." Sally, the care worker, said.

"Connor and Francesca will settle fine in here."

"It's Frankie." The girl said with her broad cockney accent.

"Well Frankie, you've got your own room at the top of the stairs, and Connor, you'll be sharing with a boy called Johnny. He's only a year or two younger than you, so you should get along fine." Mike said. Connor sighed. It didn't really work that way.

"What about my drum kit?" Connor asked.

"Just put it in my room." Frankie replied smiling. "If that's okay."

"As long as you aren't waking the house up with it, it'll be fine" Mike said sighing.

The pair was then ushered out the office for paper work stuff, and then Mike appeared from the office.

"I'll introduce you to the horrible lot." He said. Connor and Frankie just looked at each other, hoping the horrible was a joke.

"Everyone, listen up. We'll be having a few new residents joining us this week since you heard about Hare Dale home closing down. Well I hope you're going to be nice, remember, you were all new once. Everyone, this is Connor and Francesca."

"Frankie" She mumbled under her breath, but quickly turned her scowl to a smile, Connor just continued to keep his eyes to the floor.

"So I'm sharing my room with _him?" _Johnny asked.

"Boo hoo, Johnny has to share his room." Elektra replied sarcastically. "At least he looks clean."

"Thanks, I guess." Connor replied sounding confused.

"Why have you got tail?" A girl dressed in all pink asked Frankie.

"I have a tail because my spirit animal is a wolf, so I wear a grey tail to help embody my spirit and the animal that it is." Frankie said whimsically, receiving strange glares from around the room. "Everyone has their own spirit animal." She said shrugging. They were then shown around by a boy called Gus, who quizzed them about who they were, and once the tour was over the two were left with a lot to sink in.

"I'm still going to get lost." Connor sighed, sitting on the stairs.

"Yeah." Frankie said sounding distracted. "I'm just heading outside for a bit." She quickly jumped down and headed into the back garden, where she saw a lot of shrubbery and she walked further into it to find a few battered old seats in there.

Frankie pulled out a lighter and lit a cigarette, though, it wasn't tobacco in it. She knew it was bad for her, but Frankie's state of mind was never stable, though she was never referred to a psychologist, she just ended up in trouble. She jumped and quickly stubbed out her joint when she heard footsteps coming her way, but sighed when it was only Connor.

Connor frowned at Frankie; he honestly thought she thought he was stupid sometimes. "Frankie, I thought you'd quit."

"I had, I was just stressed, I only had a bit left in anyways."

"How much have you got left?"

"About £100 worth." She replied sheepishly. "But nobody needs to find out. Once that lot's gone, it's gone for good."

"That's what you always say Frankie." Connor snapped. "Look you need rid of it. You'll get arrested if the catch you with it."

"I'll shift it when I find out how."

"You aren't selling it." Connor replied. "That'll get you into even more trouble."

"That's what Fake ID's are for. For all they know, they'll be buying from someone who doesn't exist." The two stopped their conversation when they heard people close to the shrubbery.

"Look, I'll sort it. I'm not as stupid as I make out to be." Frankie whispered as she stood up and walked away. She knew Connor had good intentions, but she was sure of what she was doing, and she knew it would pay off.

**AN: This is my first FF and I hope you guys like it so far, I would love some character suggestions **

**Name:**

**Age:**

**Gender:**

**Appearance:**

**Personality:**

**Friends;**

**Enemies; **

**Past; **

**Likes; **

**Dislikes;**

**Crush?: **

**Other:**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Frankie woke up to blazing sunlight. The curtains in her room didn't seem to be doing their job properly, which wasn't helping Frankie's morning mood. She quickly threw on an outfit, consisting of black skinny jeans, a band t-shirt and her TOMS.

"Morning." Gina said as Frankie just smiled in return.

"You were late for breakfast." Gus informed Frankie.

"Yeah, but I was tired, and I'm not hungry." Frankie said pouring herself a glass of water. She then moped into the lounge where everyone was watching TV, and she saw Connor in a heated argument with his roommate.

"Well you shouldn't be such a clean freak, I burn holes in the ozone layer with hairspray, sue me!" Connor snapped.

"You could've killed me, your worse than the girls."

"Just because I can easily get a girlfriend, no need to be jealous." Connor spat. Frankie had to stop herself from laughing.

"You can keep her. I'd rather not have a thick freak for a girlfriend. She even thinks she's a dog." Johnny replied. Frankie scowled, but giggled internally for the fact she and Connor were best friends, far too close for a relationship, both of them felt the same way.

"Frankie isn't my girlfriend, she's like my sister. Call her a freak and…"

"…and what?" Johnny replied smirking.

"and I'll wipe that smug grin of your face and replace it with a Chelsea one. Understood?" Connor growled quietly, but still extremely threateningly. Frankie hated seeing him like that.

"Connor!" Frankie said, as if she'd just entered the room. "Come here a minute." She didn't really have anything specific to say, she knew he just needed removed from the situation before it got too serious. She saw him walk over and she started walking towards the kitchen to go outside.

"Where are you two going in such a rush?" Gina asked. Connor went to speak, but Frankie stopped him subtly.

"I'm feeling a bit light headed, I'm going for some fresh air, and Connor didn't want me to faint while I was out there, you know, looking out for a mate." Frankie lied.

"Well Mike's going to be back with the new people soon, so just sit on the sofa for a bit and drink some water to help." Gina said handing Frankie a glass. Frankie smiled meekly as a thanks and she and Connor walked and sat on the sofas next to Elektra and Faith. Both reading magazines, Elektra was reading 'Kerrang!' and Faith, a health and sports magazine.

"So, do you feel a bit more settled in?" Faith asked, trying to make light conversation, obviously bored of her magazine.

"Yeah, it's a bit better than our old place." Frankie replied sweetly. "Everyone seems a lot calmer here." Elektra scoffed, obviously realizing the rookie mistake.

"You have your own room, though. That's the thing." Elektra said half interested in her magazine. "I suppose I could have a worse roommate."

"I burn incense so I hope if I ever get a roommate that they don't have asthma." Frankie said, distracted by a tiny spider that she had gotten to crawl onto her finger. Connor was about to speak but stopped as Mike came in and began the same talk he had yesterday, obviously new people.

"So, we have Lily May who will be sharing with Jody." Jody grinned, being happy with a roommate, even if she was a lot younger than her. The girl looked a bit worried, but it was understandable.

"Mackenzie , who will be sharing with Tee." The girl with multi-coloured hair looked over at Tee and Johnny, as if she already knew them.

"Then here's Acid, who will be sharing with Carmen." Frankie sighed looking at the girl smirking. This wasn't going to be fun.

"What about Lily?" Carmen asked. "She needs somewhere to stay when she's here, and Frankie has her own room."

"Lily will be getting the special short stay room." Mike said, followed by a huff noise from Carmen, obviously not happy with this arrangement.

"And lastly, here's Blake, he'll be taking the spare room next to Frankie's." The boy winked in Frankie's direction, and Frankie just shook her head, he was trying too hard already.

"How come _he_ gets his own room?" Acid spat.

"Because _I_ have really bad insomnia, and it's a lot easier if I'm on my own." Blake replied in the same tone.

"What's insomnia?" Harry said, struggling to say the large word.

"Insomnia is when you can't sleep even if you're _really _sleepy." Frankie said smiling at Blake. "That's why I have my own room."

"Well I hope you all make them feel welcome." Mike said and he walked off. Harry immediately walked over to Lily and showed her Geoff, who she seemed to really like, and they walked off to go and play somewhere. Tee, Johnny and Mackenzie were gathered together and hugging a lot. Acid had already taken to Blake, and was talking to him, though he seemed disinterested. Connor was talking to Faith, who Frankie was sure he had a crush on, and she just felt left out of the picture. So she sneakily left the room and went straight into her own room.

Her head was flooded with ideas, as she scrawled lyrics onto a page, her concentration felt like it couldn't be broken, she had this half-finished song for almost a year now, and the instant ideas of lyrics made her want to run and find someone to track bass and guitar, and grab Connor to make drums, and she would sing, and mix a few beats on her Mac, one of the things she got from her parents.

She quickly glanced under her bed to check that her unopened suitcase was exactly where she had left it. Frankie knew that suitcase in particular didn't need care kids snooping around it. She checked the contents were still inside. She quickly closed the case and pushed it back under the bed when Frankie heard a knock at the door.

"Come in." Frankie said, grabbing her incense burner, her lighter and a stick of Vanilla scented incense. She hid the cannabis incense her friend bought her as a joke for her birthday, and she was yet to use it. She looked up to see Carmen standing there, with Tee and Mackenzie.

"Hi, we were wondering if you wanted to meet Mackenzie, she's Tee's cousin." Carmen said.

"Well, it's nice to meet you Mackenzie." Frankie said in her usual whimsical voice. "You can sit down if you want, it's only incense, it doesn't bite." The three wandered warily into Frankie's room, looking at all the posters and the dream catchers she had tied above her bed.

"Why do you even do all this stuff, it makes people think you're really weird." Carmen said.

Frankie pulled up a cushion, inviting her to join her sitting on the floor. "I've learnt that before making others happy, I first must be happy in myself, so I follow my heart, do I feel is right, and those who are truly my friends will still be there if I change."

"That's really cool." Tee said sitting down, intrigued by Frankie's persona. Part of what Frankie was saying was true, but she wasn't really _as_ whimsical and mad as what people thought.

"Can you smell the vanilla yet?" Frankie asked "Close your eyes; it strengthens your other senses."

Tee and Carmen closed their eyes, as Mackenzie just stood up and got ready to leave when she saw the Cannabis incense on the table, going slightly wide eyed, she looked over at Tee, who was just opening her eyes and smiled at her cousin. Just then they heard a forceful knock at the door, ruining the peace, even if the door was open.

"Yes?" Frankie asked, snapping out of her relaxed state.

"Do you mind stinking the house out with that crap." Johnny said, sneering at Frankie.

"it's fine Johnny, it's vanilla, not tuna." Carmen replied, still quite calmly.

"Well I don't want _my_ sister or _my_ cousin getting involved in this hippie dippy rubbish."

Frankie then glared at him, not letting the girl see.

"I think he's right, I'll burn it outside from now on, I'm sorry to be so rude." Frankie said, smirking slightly. "Carmen, why don't you take these two to your room and introduce them to the new girl. I just want a little private word with Johnny." The girls agreed, without any suspicion. Frankie checked to see if anyone was around, which they weren't, and she turned to glare at Johnny.

"I don't know what the hell you're playing at mate, but you have no idea what you're getting into." She growled angrily.

"Like I'm scared of you." Johnny scoffed.

"Well you should be." Frankie said, not sounding anywhere near as wound up as Johnny. "You see this phone Johnny?" She asked condescendingly, showing an old battered phone, a mile away from her smart phone she was using before.

"Yeah." He replied, sounding confused.

"This phone has the contacts of people in here who I kept secret, because not even Connor knows about these people. Most of them have been in prison, and it wasn't for a petty theft, let's just say that." She said, whispering the last part in his ear.

Johnny became tense, he didn't know what he was getting into.

"And you know this guy here?" She said pointing to the screen. Johnny nodded. "You know what he'd do to snotty brats like you, if you tell anyone about our little conversation?"

"B… Beat me up, right?" Johnny asked sounding terrified.

"Hahaha, cute." Frankie replied, holding her fingers to his head like a gun and made a shooting motion before shutting her door and walking away with a smug grin on her face. She wasn't going to get bother from him for a while.

**AN: Thanks to everyone who submitted characters ^_^**

**Also, Frankie isn't as nice, or as innocent as everyone thinks :O **

**I'd love reviews and stuff, and apologies if the new characters aren't involved straight away, but they will be :D **


	3. Chapter 3

**No more characters will be accepted from this chapter, I have enough. Also, Liam isn't involved in the story, so anyone who has him as a "crush"- sorry about that.**

**Also, I may have to change some characters names, otherwise there will be 3 Lilly's in the story. **

**Finally, all of "Frankie's" songs belong to Bring Me the Horizon, and aren't mine at all.**

**Chapter 3**

"The last of the newbies I hope, we're full." Frankie mumbled to Connor, who nodded in agreement. He hated his current room situation, Johnny was a purposeful pain in the backside, and he was trying to push Connor over his edge, but he wasn't that easy to crack. The pair weren't too bothered by the newbies, since they were moving to a boy called Frank's old room, so they were together, and none of Frankie's business.

They were all let out and Connor and Frankie decided to track the drums for Frankie's new song.

"Just go ahead, I'll be two minutes." Connor said. Frankie nodded, thinking nothing of it, and she went into her room to set up the Mac and the recording equipment. It wasn't anything professional, but it helped when they wanted anything tracked for new music.

Frankie sat for 15 minutes, confused on why Connor was taking so long. Curiosity got the better of her and she made her way to Connor and Johnny's bedroom, where Connor was panicking, flinging things onto a pile on his bed.

"Connor…" Frankie said stepping in.

"I can't find my Dad's chain." He said blankly. "I left it on my bedside cabinet last night, I'm sure of it, I looked all around for it, and it isn't anywhere. It isn't behind it, in any pockets, anything."

"Nobody's been in here to touch it though." Frankie said as Johnny entered the room, and Connor had lost his cool, and Johnny knew it. He sprinted out of the room with Connor in hot pursuit until they got to the lounge where Johnny hid behind the pool table, holding up a gold chain.

"You little rat!" Connor spat.

"Aww is Connor missing his necklace?" Johnny replied sarcastically, getting a few laughs from Tyler, Elektra, Imogen and Acid, the three girls had seemed to get quite close.

"No, but it was my Dad's." Connor said angrily.

"Then why would you want to keep it then? He was obviously a terrible parent if you've ended up here." Johnny replied coldly. Connor ran at Johnny and punched him as hard as he could in the face, sending him to the floor, unconscious. Realizing what he had done, Connor sprinted from the house and ran as far away as he could.

Frankie picked up the necklace and let it fall between his fingers as Mike rushed in to get Johnny to hospital.

"It's all Connor's fault." Tee said. "If he hadn't have hit Johnny, he wouldn't be in hospital. No matter what Johnny did, Connor had no right to do that." The majority of the house agreed with Tee. The others were too young to really understand what happened, apart from Harry's friend Lily, who seemed horrified by the entire incident, but Frankie was never good with kids.

"You're joking right?" Frankie said standing up, clutching the chain in her fist, breaking out of her usually calm attitude, shocking her housemates. "You don't know half of it. Connor might seem laid back and easy going, but he's probably had the hardest life out of everyone here. He can make mistakes."

"Yeah, well, where is he now, while my cousin is in A & E?" Mackenzie asked sounding upset. Frankie then jumped up and grabbed her phone. She had no clue where he was, and he had no money, no food, nothing. She tried ringing his phone, but it went straight to answer phone. Frankie decided to leave a message.

"Hi Connor, look, I really need to know you're alright. I'm worried about you, call me if you want to meet up, or you can come back. I haven't told anyone anything, but I really think I should, but it's up to you. Just call me back, okay? I'm worried about you."

Frankie ran her hands through her hair and sighed. Everything was happening far too quickly. She grabbed the recording stuff and got ready to track the vocals for her new song.

"Can you tell from look in our eyes?

We live our lives and we're ready to die." She began, in a more "screamo" type of vocals, unusual for a female vocalist. Throughout the song, the words scrammed in her head, this wasn't the song she'd taken over a year to write, but it was definitely a song she was proud of. It helped flood the anger from her body, it felt as if every emotion in her body was flooding out with every word that left her tongue, it felt almost therapeutic.

"This is sempiternal! Will we ever see the end?  
This is sempiternal! Over and over, again and again!" She finished, smiling slightly at the fact she'd got her vocals in, but still felt lost, because of her drummer being missing. She heard faint giggles from the other side of the door and she rolled her eyes and opened the door to see a group of people collapsed on the floor, obviously enjoying the show.

"Hi Frankie." Carmen said smiling innocently.

"We like your…ermm… whatever that was." Acid said sarcastically.

"It was music. I just scream and sing, not just one."

"Whatever it is, it sounds awful." Acid sneered, and Imogen giggled. Frankie frowned.

"It's actually really good." Blake said opening his door from his bedroom. "They're your own lyrics, aren't they?" Frankie nodded, receiving glares from most of the girls, who seemed to have a crush on Blake. They walked away scowling and mumbling.

"Well it's as good as it's going to get, I have to sort everything out on the Mac, and the vocals, and Connor usually does drums and my guitarist and bassist got sent to Wales and Manchester when the home closed, so we had to abandon ship."

"You know I have an electric guitar, and a bass, if you need an extra hand sometimes."

"Only if you want to. I mean, we track far too much material, most of it isn't even worth showing."

"Well you know where I am." Blake replied winking at her as he returned to his room, and his phone, which rarely left his sight.

* * *

It had been about 6 hours since the incident when Mike came home, without Johnny. Frankie's stomach churned, she still had no way of finding Connor, and she knew him too well. This wasn't normal. She still held his chain tightly in her hand.

"The doctors want to keep Johnny for a few days for observation. He had a minor concussion and he broke his elbow from falling." Mike said, seriously. "Now, I want to know what happened."

"Connor just ran in and punched Johnny, they were having a laugh then Connor just punched him then ran off." Tee said, defending her brother. Carmen, Acid, Tyler and Mackenzie also agreed to the story. The others said they weren't too sure of what happened. Then, it was time for Frankie's point of view.

"Mike, Connor wouldn't have hit Johnny if he hadn't have wound him up first, he's been doing it since he came in. Connor's been my best friend for years now, and he's hardly ever been that angry, I've never seen him like that before." Frankie said trying not to panic. "Connor always lied to people of why he was in care, and I don't know why, but he did." Frankie then held the gold necklace in her hand.

"This necklace used to be Frankie's Dad's. He was a relatively wealthy man, had a great job and he was a single parent to Connor, since his mum left them when he was little. He's Frankie's hero, he was a great guy; we were next door neighbours for a long time. His Dad died of cancer just over a year ago, and Connor cared for him full time by the end. He got sent to live with his mum and her boyfriend back in Newcastle, who made him do drugs for their entertainment, and they'd make him over dose and made him really ill, and they'd beat him unconscious if he didn't do as he was told when he was told. He'd be on the phone to me, every night, just saying how much he wanted to die, and never be like them.

Then, one day I was in Kings Cross going to meet my friends, and I saw Connor, he'd been homeless for weeks, he was a skeleton, he was ill and depressed. Johnny said his Dad was a terrible parent, and stole the one thing he has left to remember his Dad. Of course he'd flip out. Even worse since he's…" Frankie said stopping herself, going wide eyed. Connor stopped taking his medication when they found out the home was closing down, much to Frankie's dismay.

"He's what?" Gina asked asking her to continue. Frankie just darted out the room and out the front door. She needed to find Connor, and fast.

**AN: Thanks for all the reviews so far, I really wanted Connor's past into the story, Frankie's past is a lot more clouded and isn't cropping up as much, but I hope you're enjoying her character at the minute, she's quite a complex character to write about. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Frankie had been out the house a while now, and it was now 11:00pm and the summer sun had set, and the chill started to set in. She wandered the streets, just praying she'd find Connor in time. She decided to turn her phone on, and check with the others, and she had 21 missed calls, all from Mike, Gina, Blake, Elektra and Faith. Then there was one voicemail, from Connor. Her stomach sank, was she too late? She quickly returned her call to Mike.

"Hi Mike."

"Frankie!" Mike exclaimed "Where are you? You need to come home now."

"Mike, I'm not coming home without Connor." Frankie said sighing, not wanting to give up defeat.

"Frankie you shouldn't be out at this time, you have us all worried. We're phoning the police about Connor, but we thought you would've found him."

"Look, I'll find him Mike. I'll be home soon." Frankie lied, putting the phone down, feeling a surge of motivation and determination to find him. There was a river bank nearby, and Connor always found it calming, that was her next place to look, whilst checking the looming voicemail.

"Hi Frankie, I knew this would go to voicemail, you never pick up your phone." Connor said, sounding defeated. "If you get this, then I'll be gone. I can't live my life knowing I'm just like him, and I am. I can't go back, but truthfully, I don't want to. So, goodbye Frankie, you've been the best person anyone could possibly have in their life. I'll be okay, you need to be."

Frankie's head was spinning. She couldn't imagine her life without Connor, he was her strength, but she never knew he felt this way. She sprinted to the river, with tears streaming down her face, and she wasn't trying to stop them. When she got there, she saw Connor lying lifelessly on the ground with a pill bottle in his hand. Frankie's stomach sank as she ran over to him to see he was still breathing, just.

"Come on Connor, stay with me." Frankie sobbed, panicking. Her shaking hands quickly dialled for an ambulance, and she sat with him and held his limp hand, whilst holding his necklace in her other hand.

"Stay with me Connor, please." She said at a whisper, picking the note up he'd left. She put it in her pocket and she just sat taking deep breaths, hoping the paramedics would come soon.

When the paramedics arrived, they quickly loaded Connor into the back of the ambulance, and Frankie was allowed to go with them, and she sat in the ambulance as the sirens blared and she saw the paramedics trying many methods to get Connor to a stable condition.

Reaching the hospital, Connor was whisked away by a team of medics, and Frankie was told to wait in a waiting room. The room was boring, and had white walls, grey chairs, a few old magazines and a toy for very small children. Very few people were in the waiting room. There was a middle aged man holding some roses, a couple who were trying to entertain their small child, and an elderly lady, chatting to one of the nurses on the reception.

Frankie sat on a chair, quite far away from the other people waiting, and she ran various scenarios through her head, hoping Connor would pull through, and if he didn't. She hated the thought, Frankie knew she would just fall flat on her face if she were alone; she'd just do something outrageously stupid and end up in prison, or dead. Connor was like her guide, and she was his, and she felt as if she'd let him down, she should've been there.

She then felt the small piece of paper in her pocket and pulled it out, but decided not to read it. For all she knew, Connor could pull through, and she didn't want to give up on him. Not now, not ever.

"Francesca Willis, the doctor will see you now." A receptionist said, making Frankie realize how long she'd been sitting there, almost 2 hours, she must have dozed off for a bit.

Frankie walked to the doctor's office, where she was told to sit down, and she was preparing for the worst.

"Miss Willis, your friend Connor Adams has had an extremely large overdose of antidepressants."

"Is he going to be okay?"

"It's too early to say. We'll have to take each day as it comes at the minute. We're doing all we can."

"I understand, thank you so much." Frankie said, sighing to block away any tears.

"You can come and see him if you would like to." The doctor asked. Frankie nodded, she put on a lot of anti-bacterial products and she took a deep breath as she stepped into Connor's room, and her heart shattered. The constant eerie beeps of machines echoed the silent room, as Connor was on life support, with IV drips, and wires hanging from his lifeless body. It wasn't the sight Frankie wanted to see, but she edged closer, and just sat beside him.

"You always worry me you do." She said light heartedly, sighing. "I'm so sorry." She said wiping her tears away and got up to leave, she couldn't bear seeing him like that. She wandered out of the hospital, and the cold night air hit her hard, smacking any fatigue from her body in an instant, but she felt returning to the home wasn't going to be easy. Her phone had no signal and she had no money to get a taxi. She plodded along the road to walk the journey home, which could easily take an hour, possibly more by Frankie's walking speed. She didn't want to go back to normal life without Connor. She couldn't act as if everything was fine.

It was now almost 3AM and there was a slight drizzle, and Frankie was nearing the care home, sobbing silently, she wandered into the back garden and sat in the seats in the bushes and pulled out more cannabis and her lighter. She hated herself for this, Connor hated her doing it. But she needed to calm down, and it was the only way she knew how to. She put out her cigarette and walked to the door and entered it slowly, shutting it silently. She headed towards the office, where the light was on, but the office was empty, so Frankie grabbed a sheet of paper and left a note.

_Dear Mike and Gina,_

_Just to let you know I'm home, without Connor. I know I've caused a lot of stress, but I couldn't have left it to the Police to find Connor, he definitely would've died if I had. I'm his best friend, _

_I'm sorry for everything_

_Frankie._

Frankie then plodded upstairs and into her room, but she couldn't sleep, even if her body was exhausted, her mind was running wild and she was worried, and evading sleep another night wasn't going to affect anything. Frankie just sat with her head resting on her knees and her fingers intertwined with Connor's chain, she couldn't cry anymore tears, she felt emotionally drained, and as if everything was quickly starting to fall apart.

**AN: Thanks for reading, and massive thanks to anyone who reviews, follows or favourites, it means a lot. ^_^**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

It was now 6AM and Frankie had been sitting for hours doing nothing, but she decided it was best to try and pre-occupy herself, so she couldn't get too upset again. She quickly grabbed a make-up wipe and took away the mascara that had streaked down her face. It was only when Frankie was ill when she didn't wear any make-up at all, but today wasn't a day she wanted to impress anyone, herself included.

She trudged down the stairs, and she could hear someone awake in the office, and she looked round to see Mike, who was on the phone.

"Yes, well, thank you Officer." He said then put the phone down. Obviously the police managed to track Connor's whereabouts.

Frankie slumped into the kitchen and grabbed some toast and slumped on the breakfast bar. She had to force herself to eat, with her stomach constantly churning. Food was not currently a priority for her. She looked round to see Mike standing in the doorway.

"Mike, look, I'm sorry." Frankie said, sighing to control any emotions. "I couldn't leave him, not like that…"

"It's okay." Mike said "We were worried about you, that's all. And the Police didn't say anything about you finding Connor."

"Yeah well, I panicked, I asked for an ambulance and that's it. I can just remember seeing him, almost dead." Frankie said grimacing at the thought. "I was so scared; the doctor said it was too soon to tell if he was going to make it."

"Well, the police were just on the phone, and they said he's alive, but on life support." Mike replied.

"He left a note with my name on it." Frankie sounded quite distracted. "But I don't think I should read it. I assume he wanted me to read it if he died, and he's not dead, so it's only right if I just keep it a mystery." Mike just smiled at her, obviously knowing it was Frankie who had to do the right thing, not him or anyone else.

Frankie went into the lounge and started watching 'Kerrang!' on the TV and they had a Green Day special on, showing all of their music videos. It was something to at least to slightly cheer her up, but it did go on for 4 hours, but Frankie was taking priority over anyone else today. She didn't really care. She lay down on the sofa and settled herself to be quite comfortable.

The hour and a half she was alone seemed to fly by, quietly humming along to every song, and knowing all the words to every song just made her smile. Green Day was definitely a band she loved a lot.

"What the hell is that on the TV?" Moaned Carmen, as she came down the stairs with Tee and Mackenzie, closely following behind. They wandered into the sitting room and sat on the other sofa.

"Frankie can you put something on people actually want to watch." Carmen snapped.

"Nope. I was up first."

"You shouldn't have TV rights at all with the stunt you pulled last night." Tee sneered. "I hope Connor got arrested for assault for what he did. It's both of your faults he's in hospital." Frankie jumped to her feet; nobody ever talked about Connor like that. But instead of slapping Tee, like she thought she would've done, she fled the room.

She ran upstairs and went into her bedroom. She opened her pencil case full of stationary and she quickly dismantled the pencil sharpener. She sneaked across the hallway, and locked herself in the bathroom, sliding to the floor and resting her back against the door. Frankie pulled the blade across her skin, wincing in pain each time. _'It was all my fault Connor's dead. If I hadv'e got there sooner, none of this would've happened. If I had've stopped him from not taking his pills. There's so much I should've done. '_

Frankie sobbed feeling as if all she'd ever been to Connor was a negative impact. She jumped hearing a light knock at the door.

"Go away." Frankie mumbled, wincing at the stinging in her arms.

"Frankie, open the door, please." A familiar voice said.

"Blake, don't bother." Frankie sighed. Blake frowned and sat down by the other side of the door, very similarly to how Frankie was.

"Frankie, I heard you coming in last night. Tell me what's up. I won't tell anyone." Blake pleaded; Frankie sighed, shoved her hoodie on and opened the door.

"I don't have to tell you anything." Frankie sneered. She walked to her bedroom and grabbed her purse, which had money and a fake ID. She sneaked out of the house and headed to, the hospital, taking the much quicker bus journey. She wandered to the reception where a young woman sat, looking extremely bored.

"Hello, I'm here to enquire about visiting times on the critical care ward."

"They're 3-7pm, depends on who you want to see though."

"I'm here to see Connor Adams."

"Oh, I'm sorry, no visitors are allowed for Connor, his condition is stable, but they don't want to risk any infections."

"I was allowed in yesterday." Frankie replied, slightly annoyed.

"Yes well, not today." The nurse replied in a condescending tone. Frankie scowled at her and walked out, and quickly caught the bus to go home. She made her way the local off licence, where she grabbed a small bottle of vodka and headed back before anyone could know she was missing. She'd only been gone an hour at most.

She stormed back up into her room, bumping into Elektra on her way.

"Watch it!" Elektra snapped. "Where are you off in such a hurry?"

"The hospital isn't accepting visitors. What a fucking joke!" Frankie scowled and stormed off, leaving Elektra confused. She thought Frankie hated Johnny, she needed to investigate further.

Frankie sat on the bed and quickly unscrewed the bottle cap. She took her first mouthful of vodka and the liquid burned in the back of her throat, warming it. The more Frankie drank, the more her inhibitions slipped away from her and she began giggling to herself.

Elektra heard the commotion and and knocked on the door.

"Come in." a slurred voice yelled from the other side of the door.

"You've only been in an hour! How much have you had?" Elektra said, shocked.

"Not much." Frankie giggled. Then, the empty bottle fell from her bed.

"Shit, you've had a full bottle of vodka to yourself!" Elektra whispered. "Look, we can't let Mike and Gina see you like this, okay?"

"Whatever." Frankie slurred.

"Now I'll get you some water, you stay here, and try not to vomit." Elektra said running out then bumping into Gus.

"I was looking for you; Mike wants to talk to everyone in the lounge."

"Okay." Elektra shrugged, walking past Gus, and then realizing which way he was walking. "Wait, where are you going?"

"I'm going to tell Frankie, everyone else is already down there."

"Oh, well, I'll do it. I think Frankie's asleep."

"But Mike asked me to get everyone."

"And you have. I've just been with her. I've left my phone in her room. Tell Mike we'll be 2 minutes."

"Okay." Gus nodded heading back downstairs to join the others. Elektra sighed with relief and she darted to the bedroom and she realized Frankie wasn't there. She winced when she heard someone vomiting in the bathroom. Elektra made her way downstairs.

"Frankie's asleep; I didn't think I should wake her up." Elektra lied, though Mike believed it, much to Elektra's surprise.

"Right, well I have some good news. The hospital called, and Johnny is allowed to come home, Gina's gone to get him." The room lit up, with Tee and Mackenzie grinning with glee, the same, surprisingly with Acid. Blake had obviously shrugged her off again.

"Should I warn Frankie? Just so she can stay out of his way." Elektra asked Faith.

"If she's awake, but I doubt she'd want to stay out of his way. She hated his guts the last time I checked."

* * *

Frankie lay on her bedroom floor. Her head spun, her stomach churned and her throat burned. She regretted drinking so much, realizing it didn't really numb any feeling of pain inside her, but neither did the cannabis or the self-harm. She felt as if her emotions weren't going away, no matter what destructive way she tried. Fighting with the fatigue, Frankie's eyes closed shut, finally regaining some energy that she so very much needed. It was going to be a rough ride.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Frankie woke up with her head pounding, not knowing how she ended up in the middle of her bedroom floor. She slapped her hand on her bed, blindly searching for her phone to check the time. Grabbing something, Frankie pulled it so she could see what it was, and she realised it was an empty vodka bottle. She quickly shoved it under her bed, not wanting to be caught with alcohol, especially an empty bottle.

She eased herself to her feet, going dizzy as she stood up. Her head was really pounding. She grabbed her phone and checked the time, it was 5pm, and Frankie decided she'd enclosed herself in her room long enough.

Frankie trudged downstairs, aiming to get a glass of water from the kitchen before anything, to soothe her awful hangover. That didn't seem to be possible, as everyone had turned to look at her.

"What you looking at?" Frankie sneered groggily.

"A hobo by the looks of things." Acid replied. Elektra was unusually quiet.

"I can't believe you." Tee spat. "Not even coming downstairs to…" She began, but Elektra nudged her and shook her head.

"I would want you to finish your sentence if I actually cared about what you have to say."

"Yeah, well Tee isn't the one with drugs in her room." Carmen said defending her friend. Frankie's heart sank; she must have left a joint somewhere or something.

"I don't know what you mean." Frankie replied feigning hurt from the comment.

"Mackenzie saw it with her own eyes. That incense stuff you burn, it's drugged." Carmen argued. Mackenzie just looked to the floor, obviously not realising Carmen was going to do this.

"That incense stuff I burn, the cannabis incense is a joke I got from a mate. It smells like it, but it wouldn't harm you at all. They wouldn't be selling it openly in shops if it genuinely had cannabis in it, would they?" Frankie said, in a hushed tone as her head was still really hurting. "Now, if you don't mind, I would like to get a drink of water."

Frankie got her water and walked back into the lounge to discuss with Blake and Rick about tracking guitar on a few songs she and Connor had written. She sipped her water as her stomach did flips. She really regretted drinking that bottle of vodka, even if it did numb the pain of Connor.

Just as Frankie entered the lounge and went to make her way to Rick and Blake, who were sitting with Tyler, Elektra and Faith, all in deep discussion. The room fell silent as Mike entered the lounge. "Someone's here who wants to say hello." was all he said. Frankie swivelled round, hoping that in the one in a million chance that it would be Connor, but her stomach dropped, seeing Johnny standing there with a black eye and his arm in a sling, and a smile on his face, whilst Connor was lying almost dead in hospital.

Frankie couldn't contain her anger. She stormed over to him and threw the remaining water she had in his face, then storming out, and slamming the door as she entered her room. Just seeing him was infuriating to her, and how he could be so happy. She paced in her room, running her hands through her hair, trying to calm down, but she couldn't. She punched the wall, hard, out of sheer anger, and was shocked when she put a hole through it, but her hand was in immense pain. She quickly covered it with a poster and sat on her bed, shaking. She didn't know what to do to actually calm herself down. Or, why anyone else was welcoming him back.

She jumped hearing a knock at the door. She sighed.

"What do you want?" She snapped.

"It's me." She heard Mike from the other side of the door. She sighed and opened the door.

"I think you know why I'm here." Mike said sternly.

"If you think I'm apologising, then you're mistaken. How can anyone want to be friends with him after what he's done to Connor?"

"Connor was ill..."

"… He was just fine before he was in a room with him." Frankie snapped. "It was great seeing him talking with Faith and Elektra and Rick and Blake and everyone else. He was happy, settling in. I can tell when he snaps, and he snapped when Johnny was saying shit about his Dad. Why doesn't anyone else see this?"

"Well, you know this can be a sensitive issue for the younger ones…" Mike tried to explain.

"…So you haven't told any of them?" Frankie replied in shock. "Yet you were more than happy to make sure Johnny was publicised and Connor made to be public enemy number one."

"…Frankie, please calm down…"

"…No! I won't. "Frankie snapped, peering round the door to see she'd attracted an audience. "So please do me a favour and keep out of it, everyone. It's none of your business anymore."

Mike just sighed and left, everyone just stared at her. Mike didn't want the stress, his holiday was tomorrow.

"Do you have any respect for anyone but yourself?" Imogen asked.

"Obviously, I'm defending my friend." Frankie snapped. "And if anyone in this fucking place had an ounce of respect for other people then Connor would be home right now, and none of this would be happening."

"Connor hit me!" Johnny butted in.

"Yeah, for every good fucking reason, you little thief." Frankie sneered

"Well he didn't tell _you_ that you could wear his necklace either." Tyler added.

"I've known him since I was tiny, do you really think I'd leave it lying around. I need it as close to me as possible, I'll give it back to him if I can." She said trying to control her anger; she then turned to face Johnny. "And _you_ better be sure he's going to be okay, if he's dead, it's your fault."

"You make me sick." Johnny sneered.

"Likewise. " Frankie replied in the same tone, then turning to address everyone. "Here's an idea, how about everyone now has absolutely nothing to do with me, at all. All we'll be is housemates, and we will engage in general chat, such as "could you pass the ketchup please" but no friendly conversations. I'm done with you all."

She then slammed the door and wandered to her bedroom and just sat, and wrote down everything, she knew doing that, she could string a few lines together and maybe make something amazing, though she was unsure. She may have been alone, but this was the first sense of stress relief that she'd had in days, and she loved it.

**AN: Sorry for the long update, this is just filler-ish, I'm sorry; A-levels are a lot of work, so my time writing is limited since I have to share a computer. But the next few will be based around episode 1 of the Dumping Ground though it'll be a lot more hectic.**

**Anyways, I hope you guys enjoy, and some quick questions: How are you finding Frankie at the moment? Did you prefer less moody, slightly hippy Frankie, or angry "I'm going to kill everyone" Frankie? I would love to know ^-^**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

The previous night's sleep had been awful for Frankie, her insomnia was driving her crazy, and when she did sleep, she had the same recurring nightmare. It was where she was running along the river to save Connor, but she'd either be too late, or he'd not be there at all. It was annoying her, but she was exhausted, she couldn't move, never mind get out of bed and make breakfast for herself, even to say goodbye to Mike who was off on a well-deserved break to Barbados, so Gina would be there, with an assistant care worker, but Frankie just couldn't leave the comfort of her bed.

That was, until she heard a very loud explosion from downstairs. She knew she informed everyone to stay out of her business, and she'd do the same, but waking her up, and bringing the house down was an exception.

"What the hell just happened?" She asked, looking at the mess in the kitchen.

"I thought you didn't want to speak to us anymore." Imogen joked.

"It's different when the house is being brought down. I said I'd be civil." Frankie corrected her.

"Johnny and I found grenades in the back garden." Acid said with her arm round him. _'Wait, they're an item?! When the hell did that happen?' _Frankie thought, trying not to vomit.

"And you decided to blow up the back garden I see." Frankie sighed, hearing sirens. "And kill someone. Well done."

"They didn't kill anyone. If it wasn't for Faith we'd all be dead. Gina got hurt though." Blake said, defending them.

'_Okay, since when did Blake take their side?'_

Frankie still had the awful lingering sickness in her stomach. It had been there since she found Connor. She just feared that she was too late, she couldn't do anything. What Frankie wanted to do was visit him. His chain still hung round her neck, and she wore it with pride. Nobody else in the house knew Connor had been found, never mind the fact he was on the brink of death in hospital.

"See?" Acid sneered.

Frankie just rolled her eyes. Today she wasn't in the mood for anything, let alone bratty children like her being a fool.

"WE'RE HOME ALONE!" Tyler and Jodie shouted. Elektra and Faith were in deep discussion, probably over the fact the army guy thought Faith was in charge. That gave Frankie the idea to use the office phone, to see if the hospital were finally allowing visits.

"You know we aren't allowed in the office." Gus informed her.

"Yes, but it's _really_ important. So I'm sure Mike will forgive me this once." Frankie said, quickly opening the surprisingly unlocked office and she went straight to the phone, closing the door behind her.

She then turned to see a sticky note on the desk saying

"_REMEMBER_

_Tell Frankie about hospital hours."_

Hospital hours? That means she could visit. She could leave for hours and just spend time with her best friend. Her bad day had gotten a bit better.

The phone was ringing, but Frankie decided to let it go to answerphone, this was probably nothing to do with her.

"Hello, this is Janine, the nurse who called you last night about Connor.

We have some bad news I'm afraid. Connor deteriorated overnight, we've managed to stabilise his condition for now, but we can't let visitors in with him like this, and we may need to come and talk to you about options with continuing Connor's treatment.

Again, really sorry."

Then the line went dead.

It took all of Frankie's will power not to destroy the office out of anger, rage, or spite. She just picked herself up, trying to not show any emotion, they didn't care about either of them; so, crying wasn't going to solve anything, as much as it was killing her inside.

Frankie walked to the stairs and just perched on a step, burying her hands in her hair. She didn't know what to do, she was alone, and scared and in a place where she didn't feel like she belonged.

"Move scumbag." Johnny said kicking her to one side. Frankie really wanted to grab his leg and make him fall down the rest of the stairs, but yet again, her self-control amazed her.

Frankie just went back upstairs and grabbed her lighter and lit an incense stick. This one was cinnamon. The sweet, spicy smell filled her room, and left a calming aura with it. Frankie felt she could zone out, ignore any goings on in the world.

"FAITH DID IT!" She heard Jodie shout obnoxiously loud, as the door slammed. Frankie sighed; she clambered off the floor and headed to see what the commotion was. Plus, she really needed a pain killer, her head was pounding, and her stomach was doing flips.

"What do _you_ want?" Carmen asked as Frankie walked into the kitchen.

"A snack." Frankie lied.

"And why should you get any food of ours. You want nothing to do with us, remember?" Tee replied.

"This food belongs to everyone…" Frankie began as Faith stormed in with a pile of washing, looking extremely stressed, as Gus was pestering her about dinner.

Faith sighed, grabbing plates and shoving crisps and a lot of other snacks to put out to eat in the living room.

"You coming in?" Faith asked, once everyone had left.

"Nah, I'm not really wanted. I'll eat later."

"You've hardly eaten since Connor, well... y'know…" Faith began.

"I'm fine, a little stressed, but honestly, I'm fine." Frankie lied.

"Have you heard anything yet?" Faith asked. Truthfully, Faith and Connor got along extremely well, so Faith was worried for her new friend.  
Frankie didn't want to say anything, should she tell her? Could she tell her? Frankie didn't know if she had the strength to tell someone about it. It wasn't anyone else's problem in anyways, and she didn't want people thinking differently of him once they found out about him needing anti-depressants.

"Uhh… I… well…" That's all Frankie could say, before she had to stop herself from becoming a huge emotional wreck. "No, not yet." She managed to say regaining composure. Faith shot her a sympathetic smile before carrying the last of the plates into the living room.

Frankie decided to listen in on the conversation; they were bound to be asking about Faith's prolonged absence.

"What took you so long?" Tyler asked.

"Oh, I was just making sure I had everything."

"But Frankie was there with you." Mackenzie replied.

"She didn't say anything, did she?" Johnny asked.

"No!" Faith replied. "Look you guys are being way too harsh on her. I don't think she's coping very well."

Frankie frowned. She felt she was coping fine. Apart from maybe drinking a bottle of vodka, but she didn't think she was coping badly at all. Still slightly in disgust, Frankie continued to listen.

"Coping? With what?" Acid scoffed.

"Well Connor and her were as close as friends come, and the fact she has no way of knowing where he is, well it'll be hard." Faith said.

"She's just looking for attention! I bet Connor is perfectly fine, and she knows exactly where he is." Carmen bitched. That was it. Frankie couldn't stop herself. She stormed in, furiously.

"Perfectly fine‽" She shouted, breaking the peace. "I can't believe any you!" She spat, storming upstairs and slamming her door. Frankie was still shaking with anger, and the fact she had another week or so of this was going to be torture.

This was it. It was war.

**AN: Sorry for the long wait, I had REALLY bad writers block -_-; but I have chapter 8 almost written so YAY! :D**

**Hope you enjoy :D**


	8. Chapter 8

**Skipped to the next day, because y'know writer's block sucks xD Also, Gina is going to be away longer than 2 days, just to make things a bit more interesting, so locking Johnny in the coal bunker will happen later ^-^**

**Chapter 8**

Frankie awoke with a growl in her stomach, though her stomach was still doing flips, so eating wasn't on the top of her agenda. After yesterday's events, Frankie was going to be ready for whatever today had to throw at her.

She checked her phone and it was 11:25am, time to get up and do something productive. Frankie put on her ripped black skinny jeans with her TOMS, a white vest top and a red checked shirt. She backcombed her hair to be really big, and she put on her make-up.

Wandering downstairs and into the kitchen, Frankie realised there was no food, at all.

"Where's the food?" She asked.

"There's none. And the idiots have spent all of petty cash." Acid said annoyingly at Tyler, Carmen, Tee and Imogen.

"Well, I see you're in quite the predicament." Frankie replied grinning. "I'm going to ask one tiny favour, if you or anyone else is in need of financial assistance, remember, I'd rather walk across the Sahara desert without a water bottle."

"Your broke, I doubt if you had money you'd dress like a homeless person." Acid sneered.

"Just so you know." Frankie replied. Frankie knew how to get food, and how to have everyone under her thumb. All she needed was her old battered phone and the suitcase, under her bed.

Going into her room, Frankie spotted exactly what she needed, and she checked if all the contents were still inside the case, and they were. The case was heavy, but it was going to be something worth doing in the long run. She heard Tyler and Imogen leave the house downstairs, after spending the group's money on nonsense. She grabbed a thick hoodie with inside pockets, removed her "wolf tail" and now all she had to do was make a few phone calls.

With the phone calls made, all Frankie had to do was sneak out of the house with her suitcase and come back without it, without anyone else noticing her. She grabbed the red case and headed down the stairs with it, where she bumped into Johnny, Acid, Carmen, Tee and Mackenzie.

"Finally realized that nobody wants you here." Johnny said, almost at a whisper, and the other two sniggered.

"It's business. Little kids like you wouldn't understand." Frankie said, purposefully being extremely condescending.

"Tell us what's in the case then." Tee said, not allowing Frankie to get past.

"No. It has nothing to do with anyone but me and my friends." Frankie said, holding up her old battered phone. Johnny remembered vividly about what Frankie said about her contacts on said phone. Johnny glared at Tee for Frankie to step past, and they watched as she left the house.

"We should see where she's going; it'll probably be something really stupid." Acid said sneakily.

"No way." Johnny replied, sounding quite scared. "You know how shady some of the people are round here, if she's mates with them, we'll all be dead within a week."

"That's why we'll be sneaky." Carmen said, backing up Acid's plan.

"I'm with Johnny on this one." Tee replied. "It'll end badly, and we can't risk getting into any more trouble, or we'll get this place shut down."

Everyone understood Tee's point, as much as they were curious about Frankie's whereabouts; it wasn't worth risking getting their home closed down.

Frankie walked along the streets, searching for the right one. This business was being done in a back alley, where there'd be no chance of getting caught. She knew she was at the right place, because there was blaring music from the house they were standing behind, and there were two men leaning on the brick wall that made the street a dead end.

"Frankie!" One of the men said, dressed in expensive designer gear, and gold teeth. He was about 25, and obviously was earning a killing. "I heard you had something for me."

"Indeed I do. It's all in here, the best stuff, all the way from Amsterdam." Frankie replied tapping the red case. "I'm surprised you wanted it here Vinnie, where it's so easy for people to find you."

"This ain't my house; it's one of my employee's." Vinnie explained. "Let me have a see."

Frankie nodded, opening up the case, to see a vast amount of cannabis in the case. She had a large grin spread across her face.

"Is that enough for you Vin?" She asked looking at the shock on his face.

"How the hell did you get that much‽" He asked in disbelief.

"It's the last of what I managed to get after Mum and Dad died."

"Wow, well, how does 5 G's sound, for the lot."

"Cash?" Frankie asked raising her eyebrow.

"Sure, why not?" Vinnie shrugged.

"It's a deal my good friend." Frankie replied, shaking the man's hand. Then she was amazed by the briefcase he pulled out with easily about £20,000 in there, all stacked in £1,000's. She didn't understand how he was so comfortable with having that about of cash with him personally. Having to take the £5,000 home was scaring her enough, never mind four times as much.

"Here you go darling, 5 G's as promised." He said handing her the money. The two stood round for a little while, catching up, and engaging in general chit-chat. Frankie had been friends with Vinnie for as long as she could remember, his and her parents were extremely close, and although the two have had their arguments, Vinnie was like family to Frankie.

"Remember, you didn't get it from me." Frankie said winking as she walked off.

"I get ya." Vinnie replied. "I'll see you around kid."

"You too." Frankie said with a nod. Butterflies filled her stomach with the amount of money she had. She was rich. She could leave and rent a flat for a while if it wasn't for the fact she was 15. Frankie hurried back home and was relieved to be inside before she got mugged or seen by someone.

Walking into the house, Frankie saw Elektra standing by the stairs, towering over Tyler and Imogen.

"So, you're saying you were mugged." Elektra said, not believing a word of what was said.

"Oh you poor things!" Faith said, completely contrasting Elektra.

Frankie closed the door, and the shutting made everyone turn to face her.

"Where's the case from before?" Acid asked.

"Case? You must've been seeing things, there was no case. I've just been to visit an old friend that's all, and he doesn't want to be in a kid's home with the likes of you." Frankie sneered.

Avoiding any more interrogation, Frankie rushed to her room and quickly withdrew the money from her pockets. She had to hide it, because people would have questions about how she got that amount of money that quickly, and she didn't want to be suspicious. Noticing the hole that she'd punched in the wall a few days prior, Frankie knew it was a perfect hiding spot for the money, as there was a nail in the wall to hang a bag. She put the money in a back and hooked it on the nail. She then grabbed a poster and stuck it up over the hole, and picture, to avoid any suspicion.

"Now what?" Frankie said, thinking aloud, and diving onto her bed. Days were boring without Connor, or Elektra or really anyone to talk to at all.

Frankie frowned when she heard shouting, and hearing someone storm up the stairs and slam the door shut, and by how loud the slam was, the door must've been close. Her conclusion, it was Blake.

"Just call me Sherlock Holmes." She chuckled to herself, Sherlock being her favourite TV show, using any powers of deduction she had made her think that she'd learnt them from the show.

She then heard a lot of doors slamming, and arguing over food, reminding Frankie of the book, "The Lord of the Flies" where the children became savages when deserted on an island.

"Too bad they stopped speaking to me, if they were nicer, I would've helped them out." Frankie sighed shrugging, though, she was quite hungry, but she still felt really sick.

**AN: A tiny bit of insight into Frankie's past, seeing an old friend :D**

**Thanks to everyone who has reviewed and followed and favourited my story so far.**

**Also to the Guest – Frankie does still wear her wolf tail a lot, though for going to see Vinnie etc. she takes it off, because it makes her less noticeable if she's caught doing illegal things, like she does. **

**The next chapter will be a bit weird, but I hope you guys will like it, because it'll be a good one, I promise :D**


End file.
